1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mixing systems and, more specifically, fluid mixing systems with hangers for supporting tubes and probes coupled therewith.
2. The Relevant Technology
The biopharmaceutical industry uses a broad range of mixing systems for a variety of processes such as in the preparation of media and buffers. The mixing systems can also be in the form of bioreactors or fermentors for growing of cells or microorganisms. Some current mixing systems include a rigid housing in which a flexible bag is positioned. The bag is filled with the desired fluid for mixing and an impeller disposed within the bag is used to mix the fluid. Depending on the fluid being processed, there are typically fluid lines and different sensor and/or probes coupled with the bag. Where a number of fluid lines, probes, and sensors are being used, the lines, probes, and sensors can be difficult to organize and control. Furthermore, some probes and sensors must be held stationary at a specified angle to operate properly.
In one attempt to organize and control fluid lines, probes and sensors, a tray has been mounted to the rigid housing. The tray is designed to sit at a predefined angle and the lines, probes, and sensors can be secured to the tray. Although the trays are useful, they have some shortcoming. For example, the trays are relatively large and outwardly project from the rigid housing. As such, the trays can be an obstruction to those operating around the rigid housing. Likewise, the trays can obstruct the view or access to items located below the try. In addition, the try can limit the ability to access and manipulate lines, probes and sensors located between other lines, probes and sensors.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art are mixing systems having an improved ability to organize and control fluid line, probes, and/or sensors extending from fluid bags.